


College Dorm

by Twilightbrightstar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightbrightstar/pseuds/Twilightbrightstar
Summary: This is the third time I’ve been locked outside of my dorm because I left my student card inside. This is also the third time you’ve have to let me in.





	College Dorm

Title: College Dorm

Prompt: This is the third time I’ve been locked outside of my dorm because I left my student card inside. This is also the third time you’ve have to let me in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I wish I did.

Three days in a row. That’s how many days he forgot his student card in his room. Jaime Lannister sighed and banged his head on the door to his dorm.

The first day the red head had just happened upon him waiting at the door. She had simply smiled at him and let him in. they had parted ways without any words exchanged except from his ‘Thank you’.  
The second say he had scared her half to death when he knocked on her dorm room’s window. It was right by the doors on ground level. Still she let him in with her sweet smile. She was in her pajamas seeing how it was late. She probably was about to head to bed. Jaime had apologized and introduced himself. He had learned her name was Sansa Stark. 

He should have known by her red hair who she was though what were the chances of them going to the same school. Share the same dorm house just rooms apart. The Lannisters and Starks companies have been business adversaries for years. Their parents hated each other. She had figured it out too by the look of surprise on her face. She still smiled sweetly before excusing herself.

Now the third day. He forgot that stupid card again. As an upper classmen you would think he would remember his keycard by now. But No. He sighed and looked toward her window. Should he bother her again or take his chances and wait for someone else. His father would probably disown him seeking help from a Stark. 

After waiting about twenty minutes he sighed. He gently tapped her window. After a few moments she poked her head out of her room and she saw him waiting. 

He half expected her to slam her door and not help him. She didn’t do that though. She came and opened the door for him.

“Thank you,” Jaime said once inside, “this will be the last time. I’ll remember my card from now on.” 

“What if you do forget Mr. Lannister?” she asked with a smile, “then you just laid to me.”

“Call me Jaime,” he said returning the smile “and I better not forget. I don’t want to make myself a lair after all Miss Stark.”

“Call me Sansa,” she said turning and heading back to her room. Jaime nodded and then an idea popped in his head that would surly get him in trouble with his father if Sansa said yes.

“Sansa,” he called and she stopped and turned around, “would you like to grabbed a cup of coffee tomorrow after classes? My treat.” She looked at him in surprise for a moment.

“Sure.” She said smiling, “my last class ends at 3:00.”

“Mine does to,” Jaime said, “how about we meet back here and then walk to the diner across campus.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sansa agreed, “Goodnight Jaime.”

“Good night Sansa,” He said then she was gone. He had lost his mind. He was very much older than her and a Lannister. She was way younger then him and a Stark. He shook his head and went to his dorm room. He was looking forward to tomorrow more then he should.


End file.
